


Conquest to the Heart

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Romance, humor.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: When Neji's father finds a young girl in the park he promise her if she can't find a husband by she a certain age his son would marry her. Ten years have pass and Sakura and Neji find love with each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Naruto story of all time, that is on Fanfiction.net under Fire Witch 55 but it is my first story on Neji and Sakura pairing. Flames are welcome here it helps me to do better in later chapters. On with the story. Bye

Prologue

Walking into the park with his down, thinking, " _why did my son have to be born branch house?"_ His questions went unanswered by anyone. Upon hearing a sound that someone was crying, he took out one of his kunai and went to the sound, in an opening was a little girl with bubblegum pink hair who was crying her eyes out. He put his kunai away and slowly walks to her; bending down to her eye level he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you lost little one?" He asked.

"Sniff, sniff no " replied the little girl.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked again.

"The kids keep on teasing me because, sniff, my forehead they say it's too wide and no one will play with me. " said the little girl crying again.

"Your are lovely in your own way, plus you shouldn't listen to those kids they just jealousy and I will play with you." Said the man.

"Are you sure that you will play with me?" asked the little girl.

"Sure I will want to go on the slides and swing set?" asked the man.

"Thanks." Said the little girl.

Walking over to the park, the little girl went down the slide first a then went to the monkey bars and swing to the other side then back again. Once she was done with the monkey bars, she went to the swing set, the man came over and start's to push her.

"Okay once you get up, you put your feet together and pump and down to get higher." Said the man.

"This is fun. " said the little girl.

After a few minutes, she slowed down to a stop, so she can get the swing set.

"Now what do you want to do?" asked the man.

"I'll like some ice cream, please." Said the little girl.

"Sure you can get some ice cream." Said the man walking over to the ice cream stand with her.

"Can I get a strawberry ice cream cone? Please?" asked the little girl.

"Yes you can get a strawberry ice cream cone." Said the man.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the ice cream guy.

"Sure you can one strawberry ice cream cone please." Said the man giving the man the money to pay for the ice cream cone.

"Here you go." Said the ice cream guy handing over the strawberry cone.

"Thanks." Said the man bending down to her level again and gives her the ice cream cone.

"Thank you." Said the little girl walking over to the bench, trying to get on it but had no luck.

Coming over to the girl and helping her up on the bench, he takes a seat next to her.

"Thanks again." Said the little girl.

"No problem." Said the man.

After a few minutes, she was done her ice cream cone. Then she started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" asked the man.

"You have been super nice to me but when this is over I'll go back to getting teased and talked about and all the other things plus the kids say I'll never marry when I'm older." Said the little girl crying into her hands.

"It's okay, don't listen to them like I said you are lovely in your own way they are just jealousy okay, but if you aren't married by the time that you eighteen or older, my son will marry you." Said the man.

"Are you sure?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said the man getting up from the bench.

"Okay if that's want you want, I'm do my best." Said the little girl.

"Oh by the way what is your name and age?" asked the man.

"Sakura Haruno, I'm six turning seven in five days but if I didn't have a husband, what does you son looks like?" asked Sakura.

"He's eight years old and he looks like me but younger and he bears this symbol on his forehead." Said the man removing his headband to show her.

With that Sakura went home feeling happier that she skip all the way home. The man went home and wrote his will to his son and went out to protect the main family side house. Open going here, he sensed someone chakra, he ran to the person and sees that the person has his niece getting kidnapped by the ninja. An open killing the ninja he puts up his niece Hinata and runs home with her to tell his older brother what happen. Three weeks later after the killing of one of rain ninja. The village sends a letter to the Hyuuga family, saying if they didn't give them the death of Hiashi Hyuuga, the peace treaty that the village hidden in leaf and the village hidden in rain will go to war will break out.

So instead of giving them Hiashi Hyuuga they gave them Hizashi Hyuuga that he given his life to protect his family and his village.

His last words were to tell Neji that he loves him.

A/N- I hope you like the new and improve version. Click the little review bottom on the left side corner. Bye


	2. Is Neji hearing right or wrong?

Looking down below, Neji Hyuuga strolling home after a hard and intense training lesson with his teammates. Opening his house door and going inside, he was stop by a maid.

"Master Neji." Asked the maid bowing down to him.

"What?" asked Neji annoyed.

"Your uncle wants you immediately." said the maid walking away from him after the message was told.

Neji walk up to the main house that he hated with all his heart, why you ask? His uncle and his father were twins and that the fact was that his father was dead protecting his uncle ten years ago. Neji opens the door and walks in and bows to his uncle. Then Neji sits on the cushion and waits for his uncle to speak to him.

"Hello Neji." Said Hiashi.

"Hello Uncle." Replied Neji.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Hiashi.

Neji shakes his head at his uncle who was pulling out a scroll like paper and handing it ti Neji.

"Well your father give his will to me before he die and it said for a flavor that if Hinata or Hanabi decides not to take the lead role to the main family and switch they don't want it then it is opened to you but one thing to try and get the certain girl in the will to marry you." Said Hiashi.

"What?" asked Neji with his eyes widening at his uncle thinking did I hear right?

"Yes Neji, I'm giving you the chance to become our next leader and your father has a girl in his will, her name is Sakura Haruno and she is a year younger then you and from your father say she has green eyes and bubblegum pink hair. I'm sure you know who he is talking about." Said Hiashi.

"Yes, uncle I know who father is talking about." Said Neji.

"You may leave now Neji and do try to get some sleep." Said Hiashi.

Leaving his uncle in the main house, Neji walks to the branch house and went to his room. Taking off his shirt and slipping into his bed, Neji closes his eyes to get some sleep.

Meanwhile….

Sakura Haruno was dreaming of Sasuke on the day he left her on the bench.

" _Sasuke-kun please didn't leave me." Called Sakura walking behind him._

" _Hm." Said Sasuke._

" _Sasuke-kun if you go please take me with you." Said Sakura._

" _No, Sakura I'm avenger I'm going." Replied Sasuke._

" _Sasuke-kun if you go, I'll scream." Said Sakura._

_Sasuke suddenly disappear behind sakura and give her some cryptic words "Sakura thank you," said Sasuke before hitting her at her neck knocking her out. Putting her on the same bench ten years ago. Walking away he was never seen again._

Sakura shot up in her sweat cursing herself of thinking that he'll come back. Sakura got up out of bed and to get a towel, drying herself off from her sweat, Sakura stared out of her bedroom's window at the sky remembering that day. Saying to herself " _He probably forgot about the promise."_ Thinking for a few more minutes before going back to bed.

Morning…

Opening hearing the alarm clock, Sakura jumps out of bed and runs to her bedroom and takes a quick shower, changing into her new outfit switch was a pink tank top with a pink short skirt with a shorts underneath them. Running her way to the Hokage office to train with her sensei.

"Sorry Tsunade." Said Sakura breathing heavenly from the running.

"For what?" asked Tsunade Hokage.

"I forgot that you waited me to come early to help you with some patience's at the hospital." Replied Sakura.

"That is okay, Shizune help me instead, okay let's get start training let's go to battle area fifty-four." Said Tsunade getting up and running there with Sakura.

Soon there were at the battle training grounds Tsunade did some stretches and same with Sakura.

"Ready?" asked Tsunade looking at Sakura who was nodding her head.

Both got into their fighting stances and took off to attack each other. Sakura whips out a kunai and jumps to Tsunade who blocks her with one of her kunai's.

Jumping back Tsunade runs to Sakura with a hand seal progressing to bring something forward. Soon there was a slug slipping slime that can melt her, Sakura running behind some trees and summons some more Sakura's to get on the slug.

Running back into the battle the real Sakura run's behind Tsunade and kicks her. Sending Tsunade back into two more copies of herself. Soon Sakura was running forward to deliver the last punch, jumping in the air she does her hands seal and calls her own move called sakura cherry razors.

Three hours later both women are tired, calling it quits and walked back to the village.

"Sakura" called Tsunade.

"Yeah" said Sakura.

"Reminder don't forget the hospital in the afternoon." Said Tsunade walking into the building.

Sakura walks to the training area that her old teammates train in and thinking off the bell test and now her new teammate.

"Sakura." Said Sai coming up to her.

"What?" asked Sakura?

"Can we trained together until Naruto and Kakashi comes?" asked Sai.

"Sure." Said Sakura.

Going back into her fighting stance and waiting for an opening to attack. "Oh ugly come on." Said Sai.

"Sakura cherry razors." Shouted Sakura at Sai who was having trouble dodging it.

Running in from behind him, Sakura kicks him and sending him flying into the trees.

"Good Sakura-chan." Said Naruto coming up from the bridge and helping Sai out form the tree.

"Sakura that was good." Said Kakashi reading his orange book.

After another three hours of training, Sakura goes home to take a shower and then goes to the hospital.

Morning for Neji…

Neji wakes up and gets dress and went to train his mind and body with his teammates training ground. Two hours later, he went to the Hokage office to ask her for Sakura Haruno address. Opening leaving the office someone bumps into him. Looking down, he sees Sakura Haruno rubbing her butt.

"Owww." Said Sakura then looking up at the person who she bumps into but to her surprise it was Neji Hyuuga.

"Here." Said Neji holding out his hand for her to take.

"Thanks." Said Sakura taking his hand.

"No problem, you in a hurry, Sakura." Said Neji.

"Yes, I'm late for my shift at the hospital, bye Neji." Said Sakura.

Running to the hospital to get her shift done, Neji was going home. After a few hours, Sakura shift was done; she went home to get some supper done so she can eat. After she was done eating she goes and takes and hot bubble bath and then goes to sleep.

A/N- I hope you like it. Bye


	3. training with team 7 and team 6

Sakura woke up lazily gets out of bed and gets dress to train with Naruto and Kakashi.

Eating some breakfast, Sakura leaves her house and walks to the training area.

She slowly saw that her team and Neji's team was there.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan "said Lee.

"Good Morning to you," said Sakura.

Soon Kakashi and Gai sensei came.

"So let's star training," shouted Gai looking at his teammates.

Neji wanted to know how strong, Sakura got goes up to her and grabs her hand.

"Neji, what are you going?" asked Sakura.

"I want to train with you," said Neji.

Despite his feeling and better instincts Neji walked to the group with the blabbering Lee, Gai started to set up the training partners. Without thinking or realizing what he was doing, Neji walked right up to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "I'm training with Sakura." He used his 'don't argue with me' tone, which shut off any objection Lee or Naruto were going to say.

Sakura bit her lip, as shocked as she was she had to admit, seeing the faces of those around her was very funny when they all had shocked faces. Especially Gai and Kakashi's face, Their jaws hit the ground. Inner Sakura was on the floor rolling.

Neji goes in front of her. He also heard rumors of her strength; of course he'd heard that she was the fifth Hokage's apprentice. Sakura smirks at Neji for picking at fight with her. Getting into her fighting stance. Seeing that she means business, Neji gets into his fighting stance.

At this point both teams went and stop and wanted to watch the fight, sitting down and going to enjoy the fight.

Neji started to circle around Sakura first to see were to attack first, seeing an opening he attack it's but is stop by Sakura jumping from her area and kicking him in the face. Flying abit back, Neji stop himself from going any farther. Looking at Sakura, he smirk's then actives his Byakugan to see all here chakra opening's running at her in full speed, Sakura quickly ducks and hits him in neck slowing him down and then swings her leg under him sending him back.

Neji again circled Sakura wondering what move he should do first. Something inside him crouched its head and studied her as worthy opponent. Sakura made the first move by flicking her heel into the earth, to Neji surprise the ground rolled. He was nearly flung off by the very ground he stood on. Clutching his fist he leapt into the air and went at her, she dodged and gave him a punch worthy any warrior. Neji was knocked off his feet. He grinned; he just might end up enjoying this fight.

"Wow Sakura- Chan is strong," said Lee.

"Go Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"Wow Sakura really has grown," said Kakashi to Gai.

"Well I can see that, what a youngful girl, she is," said Gai.

Neji gets back up and curse to him self, she gotten fast and stronger but on one beats Neji Hyuuga. Taking out some kunai's and running at her again. Sakura rounds her eyes and does some hand seals and made her favorite attack.

"Sakura petal razors" shouted Sakura.

Neji stops and dodge all petal razors, looking at Sakura he stop and does his moves. Sakura was thrown back to the hall, curses her self; she gets up and slips out blood. Running at him and called forth some clones they attack all together, Neji stops all the sends them back, hitting the real Sakura and closing one of her chakra flows in her leg.

Sakura whips her self back at Neji and kick him making him fall to the ground, Sakura jumps back and lands. Neji gets up and forces all his chakra in his hand. Sakura looks at him and dose the same thing called forth all the chakra she has left, she run's at Neji and to delivery the enemy to him. But Neji stop her and attacks too. Sending both ninjas to the ground.

Neji willed himself to get up and wins the battle. Sakura gets up and curse to her self, when she sees a hand; Sakura looks up and sees Neji holding out his hand for her to take it.

Open taking the hand Neji helps Sakura up and walks away. Sakura was dumfounding.

"Well are you hungry or not, it's my treat," said Neji.

Sakura just widen her eyes and look at Neji as if he had an other head growing. Naruto spoke up "Hey of me or all for us?" asked Naruto.

Turning around Neji looks at Naruto.

"No just Sakura, you have to practice, Sakura coming," said Neji turning around again.

Sakura run to catch up to him. Open going to the food place. Neji told Sakura to find them and sit.

Soon Neji came back with some food, settling it down Sakura started to places hers the way that she like it then she started with Neji who was just sitting down. Looking at her weird.

"I like it this way, so stop looking at me if I have tow heads," said Sakura getting a bite from her sandwich.

"Okay," said Neji shaking his head, then he started to eat his food.

Soon after they were done their food, they after to go home.

"See ya Neji next time I'll win, "said Sakura turning around and going home.

Neji just laugh at her, then turned to go home, open arriving home, he was stop by his uncle.

"So was she everything that your father said that she was?" asked Hiashi.

"Yeas and so much more," said Neji leaving his uncle he went to his room to get some sleep.

A/N- I hope you like the new and improve version. On you way out please hit the little review bottom on your left side of your screen. Bye


	4. Hyuuga Festival ball

Neji woke up from a crash to his door, looking up he sees her cousin Hinata with a dangerous aura around her.

"Neji, what are going with Sakura?" whispered Hinata glaring at him.

"What does it look like to you." Replied Neji smirking at Hinata.

"Why you, Fine but why Sakura you never hand out with her before why now?" asked Hinata.

"Because I feel like it." Replied Neji rounding his eyes at her.

"Good answered, fine but if you hurt her in anyway, I'll be the one breaking your arms and legs, got it?" asked Hinata smirking at him.

"I'm not going to hurt her plus I really don't think you really should be breaking my body." Said Neji smiling at his cousin.

"Oh Neji I found your father's will in fathers room, so this has to do with the will does it?" asked Hinata.

"Yes it does, why didn't you tell me about her speed and strength?" asked Neji.

"You didn't ask, so are you going to go on with your father's will?" asked Hinata

He smirked at her; she knew what he had decided.

"Do you need help Neji?" asked Hinata.

Neji just looked at her, she chuckled." I have an idea, but you'll have to cooperate, okay?" said Hinata looking at Neji who just nodded.

Meanwhile….

Sakura walked to her house with Ino beside her. They were laughing about something when Ino saw a letter sticking on Sakura door mat, putting it out and reading the name on top, Ino give it to Sakura to read, Sakura took the letter from Ino and open it reading it Sakura stared into the letter as if she was space out or zone out. Ino snatch the letter and read it for herself, soon she was giggling on what it said,

" _Dear Miss. Sakura Haruno,_

_You have been invited by Lady Hinata, lord Hiashi and by Lord Neji and me to come_

_to Hyuuga festival ball Please be ready at 7: 30 pm tonight for pick up by two guards. We hope that you can come._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Koshi Mother of Neji_

"Sakura stop spacing out we need to get some new clothing for you tomorrow night." Said Ino pulling Sakura out the door again to go clothing shopping.

"Ino wait up." Said Sakura catching up with Ino.

Going into a shop, Ino sees the prefect dress for Sakura." Sakura look." Said Ino taking the dress off the clothing racks.

"Ino I love it." Said Sakura smiling at Ino who always have the best fashion sense, taking the dress away from Ino and walking into the dressing room.

A few minutes pass, Sakura open the door to show Ino the dress. "Hey Ino, look." Said Sakura.

"Sakura it look better on you now then when I show it to you." Said Ino smiling at Sakura.

Going back in to change her dress into her normal clothes, when Ino said" Sakura is some shoes, try them on." Said Ino passing her some shoes.

"Thanks." Said Sakura trying on the shoes and they fit perfectly with her dress, taking the shoes and the dress off, Sakura walks out and goes to the to counter to pay from the dress and shoes.

"Hello ma, me is this all you need?" asked the sales clerk.

"Yes it is." Said Sakura.

"That will be fifth-two dollars and thrifty cents in total." Said the sakes clerk

"Here." Said Sakura giving her the money.

The sale clerk counted the money and gave the chance back to Sakura with her bag. Looking at the time and seeing it was 6: 30 pm, Sakura grab Ino by her arm and race home to get ready for the party.

"Ino wait for me here, I'm taking a shower, please do my hair and make up for me?" asked Sakura pleading with Ino.

"You think I'll leave you in a pickle, no I won't leave you in a pickle now hurry up." Said Ino pushing Sakura in the bathroom.

After Sakura was done her shower, Ino started on Sakura's hair that she decide it should be in ringlets falling onto her back. Putting on the dress, Ino starts on Sakura make-up that was white and pink with silver sparkles in her make-up. Soon the boor bell rang, as Ino walk downstairs with Sakura in tow, opening up the door and seeing two Hyuuga guards waiting there for her.

"Hello, are you Miss Sakura Haruno?' asked one of the guards.

"Yes am I." Said Sakura walking out to greet them by bowing at them and then they bow to her.

"Please follow us, ma, me." Said the other one.

Sakura walked with them until they got to the Hyuuga compound with some lights from lanterns were light up. Walking in Sakura looks around to see the decorations, she stops and sees Hinata coming over to her.

"Sakura, it's so good you can come tonight." Said Hinata hugging her best friend.

"Hinata, I got a letter by someone called Koshi Hyuuga." Said Sakura.

"Hello you must be Sakura Haruno?" asked a gentle voice from behind her.

Turning around to see a very beautiful woman in a white oral dress with a smile on her face. Sakura nods her head.

"Hello Auntie." Said Hinata bowing her head at the women.

"Hello Hinata, please can you go find Neji for me." Said Koshi.

Hinata nods her head and turns around to find her cousin. Sakura looks around and sees more lights in the air.

"You have a wonderful lights." Said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura." Said Koshi.

"Ma, me why did you want me here?" asked Sakura.

"I need to talk to you about something please follow me." Said Koshi turning around and walking in a place more quite.

Sakura follows the women to the place and sits down and waits for the women to talk.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" asked Koshi.

"Sure you can." Said Sakura.

"Have you seen someone with this mark on his forehead?" asked Koshi showing her mark.

"Yes, I did when I was six turning seven but how did you know?" asked Sakura.

"That was my husband, he die that night, leaving his will behind with his older brother, I also want to know what you talk about with my husband?" asked Koshi.

"We talk about people teasing me about my forehead and that I will never be married but why would you like to know?" asked Sakura.

"Because I know abit of the will, it says that…

"Mom." Called Neji hugging his mom.

"Koshi, I need you over here dear." Called Hiashi smiling at her.

Koshi nods to Hiashi and walks over to him and smiles at Sakura and Neji.

"Sakura can I talk to you?" asked Neji holding out his hand to her for her to take.

Sakura takes his hands and walks to the back with Neji holding her hand still, stopping at the back. "Sakura did ever meet a man wearing this?" asked Neji showing her his mark. "And did the man look a lot like me?" asked Neji again.

"Yeah but how did you know?" asked Sakura.

"Neji smirks at Sakura and sayings" it was my father, who made you a promise right, I'm going to fulfill it." Said Neji looking at Sakura.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter


	5. Chapter four: I accept

Chapter four: I accept

* * *

 

"What?" asked Sakura shaking her head at that thought?

"He was my father." Said Neji hoping that she will accept the promise and fulfill it too.

Sakura shook her head again and thought about the man that was so kind, but Neji his son! It couldn't be, Neji cold-hearted Neji, his son. Through they both look like but him. They were opposites from each other but I don't want to be unmarried virgin. Should I accept this promise or will I wait for Sasuke. He made it clear that he wasn't coming back it's his fault to lose me. Plus I did promise the man if I don't have a husband that I will marry his son. Sakura look up and smiled at Neji. "Neji I accept." Said Sakura slowly to him.

Neji smiled at her then said" Can we make the announcement tonight?" asked Neji.

"Why not? Sure we can." Said Sakura smiled at Neji.

Neji then nodded to Hinata and Koshi who went to talk with Hiashi who just smiled at the two of them and walk into the group putting up his hands to make the people listen. "Everyone I have a special announcement tonight, my nephew Neji Hyuuga is appointed to clan leader by his father will and me plus please welcome Sakura Haruno into the family as I just receive from Hinata and Koshi that Sakura Haruno accepted to marry Neji, so forth please welcome her to the family." Said Hiashi smiling at the two of them again.

Walking over to them Hiashi hugs Neji and then Sakura asking her the first dance. Sakura accepted and went to the dance area and the music started to play.

"Sakura what do you do?" asked Hiashi.

"I'm Anbu medic ninja and I going to be captain soon." Replied Sakura.

"Oh, So when the wedding going to be?" asked Hiashi.

"I'm not sure but I'll ask Neji on that." Said Sakura.

Soon the song was over and Sakura went back to Neji and they Dance.

FIVE HOURS LATER…

"Sakura you can stay here for the night." Said Koshi.

"Thanks." Said Sakura swirling around from the wine she had.

Walking with Neji to his room, they crash together until morning. Sakura woke up and notices that she wasn't home and being to look around and sees Neji in bed with her. Sakura starts screaming.

Meanwhile…

"Orochimaru we can take the village now, I'll be glad when it's destroyed." said someone.

"Yes but start in the afternoon, Sasuke." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes my master." Said Sasuke.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like it. Bye


	6. Chapter Five: Attack

Chapter Five: Attack

* * *

Sakura looks around to see Neji in bed with her, she starts screaming by was stop by his hand on her mouth. Looking at her his eyes widen.

"Sakura." He chokes out.

"Neji I think I fell asleep with you after all the wine I drunk last night." Replied Sakura.

"I think so too." Said Neji looking at her.

Getting up, Sakura walks to the door but before she can open the door, Neji grabs her hand and turns her around kissing her on the lips.

"See you soon." Said Neji breaking from the kiss.

"Huh." Replied Sakura walking out and running home to change her clothes.

…

Walking back to Neji's house, Sakura sees him outside waiting for her to come.

"Hey." Said Sakura walking up to him.

Neji nods his head and walks with Sakura to the training area to wait for their teammates.

"Um.. Neji? His head went up and he looked at Sakura who was smiling nervously, "Neji how should we … tell .. them about this.." Said Sakura pointing to the ring on her finger.

A sounds puff in front of them and look at them. " Tell everyone what?" asked Kakashi looking at his student.

"Oh crap, Nothing sensei." Said Sakura trying to hide the ring finger but no use.

"Sakura why do you have engagement ring on your finger and it looks like the Hyuuga symbol, Sakura tell me." said Kakashi looking at her.

"Mmmh, you.. see.. Kakashi.. Sakura stop and looks at Neji for help seeing that he was just smirking at her; she turns back at Kakashi who was waiting for an answered still. " Kakashi- sensei, um how should I put this? Nejiandiareengagement " said Sakura very fast.

"Sakura, say it again and a lot slowly then last time." Said Kakashi.

"I said Neji and I are engage to each other." Said Sakura blushing like mad.

A full two minutes later Gai was crying on the ground saying, " Poor Lee, Neji how could you? Asked Gai tears coming down from his eyes. Sakura looks at Kakashi it was three minutes after she said it and he looks like he saw a ghost.

" **Neji and you are what**?" shouted Kakashi.

Sakura winced at Kakashi voice, she never thought her sensei would act like this but it was a small through in her mind, she getting married to Neji Hyuuga. Sakura didn't want to tell Naruto about this engagement because she was sure that he would scream at her, looks at Neji who at the moment seemed quite amused. " This is not funny Hyuuga. " Hiss Sakura.

"Oh it is, you see it will be more funnier because my sensei is off telling the others at the ramen stand right now." Said Neji smirking.

Sakura looks over to her right and sees Neji was right. " Oh crap," said Sakura running after him leaving Neji with her sensei to tell his side of the story. Running she pumps chakra into her feet running fast after him.

Soon he was at the ramen stand with Sakura not far behind him, " Sakura and Neji are engage." he blunted out before she can stop him. Cursing under her breath as she looks at Naruto to Ino to Hinata to Choji to Shikamaru to Tenten to Lee to Kida and Akamaru to Shino and back to Naruto. Suddenly Neji and Kakashi appeared beside her.

Neji looks at them and smirks" looks like they know." Said Neji.

"Your damn sensei blunted it out." Replied Sakura looking at her friends faces seeing a lot of expressions.

"Sakura what does he mean about engage?" asked Ino with a deathly aura around her.

"Mmmh, he, he. Yes it's true. Bye" Said Sakura running away from them.

"Wait Sakura get your ass over here." Shouted Ino.

"Neji you take care of her." Replied Naruto everybody looks at him with a shocked look on his or her faces. "What?" asked Naruto?

"Did someone switch places with you? You never talk like that." Said Ino.

"Well, I trust Sakura judgment on this but Neji if you hurt her I'll kill you okay." Said Naruto going to back his food.

Neji looks at Naruto and smirks at him. " Don't worry I have no intention to hurt her." Replied Neji.

"Good now go and get Sakura back here so I can yell at her for not telling me this before." Said Naruto grinning.

Neji nods his head and takes off to find his to be wife when suddenly this alarm goes off. "Crap." Said Neji turning around and running to the Hokage office.

…..

Sakura was crying off near the guards that were killed, hearing the alarm, she takes off to the gate and sees them running in. Punching the ground to stop them from getting in, she throws some kunai's at them killing eight of them.

"Sakura-san " said someone walking up to her.

"Kabuto." Hiss Sakura.

"Sakura." Said someone else.

"Uchiha." Hiss Sakura taking out some shurikens and throwing them at more ninjas

"Move out of our way." Said Kabuto.

"No, I will kill you two for coming here." Said Sakura running at them both. Doing some hand seals, Sakura jumps up and swirls around and says'" Cherry blossom bombs."

Her cherry blossom bombs land and exploded around them killing the other ninjas.

"Sakura, you have gotten much stronger now." Said Sasuke walking up to her, as he did Sakura jumps back more until her back hit the wall.

Sasuke just smirks at her, nods his head towards Kabuto to complete the missions as he stops Sakura from going anything. Walking closer to her as he stops in front of her, he looks at her clothes was a short black skirt with a slip on one side, her top was tight showing her round breasts.

"Sakura." Said Sasuke grabbing her arms.

"Uchiha." Hiss Sakura punching him in the stomach, causing him to let go of her running after Kabuto she jumps and throws a shuriken at him.

"I see you are not going to let me go on, let's finish this." Replied Kabuto getting into his fighting stance.

…..

Neji walks into the Hokage office to see most of the ninjas their but no sign of Sakura. Seeing smoke at the gate, Tsunade curses to her self. " Guys go and protect our village, Neji that smoke is Sakura Jutsus now go." shouted Tsunade at the ninjas.

Neji looks at her, that is Sakura Jutsus, how can she have a Jutsus that she hadn't show him yet, running out of the building with the rest of the ninjas, they see Sakura limping towards them bleeding without her shirt on as she walks to them.

"Neji." Whispered Sakura falling to the ground bleeding more.

Running towards her, he puts her up and runs to the hospital to get her some help. Thinking to him self. " _Please Sakura come back to me."_ Neji was silently crying in the waiting room with his and her friends.

"Neji, she will be okay." Replied Naruto.

"I hope so." Said Neji.

"You really love her?" asked Tenten walking up to him with a glass of water, handing it over to him.

"I'm not sure if I love her or not." Replied Neji slipping the drink.

…..

In the room

"Sakura please hold on." Whispered Shizune.

Moments pass as they healed her from all the wounds she had, hoping she is not in coma.

…

"Neji, she Sakura okay?" asked his mother.

"We not sure they won't tell us anything." Said Hinata crying on Kida shoulder.

"Hinata she strong she will get through this." Reassure Kida praying to her for too.

…

Hours pass in the room, Sakura was healed but she didn't wake up yet.

"No, please Sakura wake up now." Yelled Shizune.

"She just able tired that's all." Said a medic Nin in the room.

"I hope you are right, I 'll go tell them." Said Shizune getting up and walking to the door.

….

Hearing shoes walking down towards them they all look up and see Shizune looking at them.

"Is Sakura-chan okay?" asked Naruto.

"She is okay but she is not wake yet but it is possible that she is in coma but we can be sure." Said Shizune looking at them each.

"Thanks Shizune can we see her?" asked Neji.

"Yes you can but only two people can go at a time." Replied Shizune walking them down to her room.

"Naruto you go in first." Said Shino pushing up his glasses up.

"Hey and Neji or Ino." Replied Kida hugging Hinata.

"No Ino can go in first." said Neji.

"Neji are you sure?" asked Ino.

"Yes you are her best friend." Replied Neji.

"Thank you." Said Ino walking in and pulling Naruto arms with her.

…

"Sakura- chan, we all here please wake up." Said Naruto holding one hand.

"Forehead brow, please come back to us or should I say Neji, he let me in before he wants to see you." Said Ino tears coming down her face.

"I—n—o." whispered Sakura tighten her hold on their hands.

"Sakura." Said Naruto grinning.

…

_In Sakura head._

" _Sakura- chan, we all here please wake up." Said Naruto holding one hand._

" _Forehead brow, please come back to us or should I say Neji, he let me in before he wants to see you." Said Ino tears coming down her face._

" _I—n—o." whispered Sakura tighten her hold on their hands._

" _Sakura." Said Naruto grinning._

_Back to_ _the battle between her and Kabuto and Sasuke._

" _Sakura I need you now." Said Sasuke looking at her._

" _Never. " said Sakura fighting off Kabuto's clones and fighting him until she got dizzy._

" _Sakura I love you." Replied Sasuke._

" _I love Neji…_

" _What?_

_**IN HER MIND AGAIN.** _

_**I LOVE NEJI WHEN …** _

_Looking up to see Sasuke running at her at full speed, Sakura tired to dodge it but couldn't smacking her back into the wall, Sasuke kissing her with an kunai sling down her arm. Muttering you will be mine through her mouth. Grabbing her breasts and he messaging them. Sakura tires to push him off._

" _Sasuke stop." Replied Kabuto._

" _Stupid." Growled Sasuke biting Sakura's lips bruising them._

"' _It's time to go." Said Kabuto._

" _Sakura will be mine." Said Sasuke ripping off her shirt and pushing up her bra, he nips to her breasts but was stop by Sakura kicking him in the groan. Falling back down, Sakura pushing her bra to cover her breasts from him, running up Kabuto and kicking him to down._

_They both disappear from her to wherever they, walking back and sees her fellow ninjas running to her, she notice Neji in front and as passing out Sakura says Neji._

…

"Sakura. Can you hear me?" asked Naruto holding her hands again.

Waking up to hear his voice almost yelling in your ear, what would you do?

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." YELLED SAKURA PUNCHING HIM THROUGH THE WALL.

"Sakura." Said Ino hugging her then yelling at him to get a doctor.

"Right Ino. " said Naruto holding his cheek and running tout of the room to find a doctor.

…

"Shizune, Shizune." Yelled Naruto running down the wall.

"Naruto this is a hospital so please be quite." Replied Shizune.

"No Sakura- chan is up." said Naruto breathing in and out.

Neji was the first one up and running to her room, slamming the door open; Sakura looks at him with a smile.

"Neji." Said Sakura.

"Sakura, you okay." Said Neji running over to her and hugging her.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. It is my longest chapter yet. Until next time bye.


	7. Chapter six: decision

Chapter six: decision

* * *

"Neji I'm okay." Said Sakura it as been a week since the attack and Neji would not leave Sakura alone.

"Sakura I'm not leaving you again." Replied Neji walking with her to get some groceries.

Walking into the store and pushing a cart, Sakura and Neji walk through aisle to get the food. Walking to the cashiers, Sakura pulls all the groceries to pay of them. After she pays of her groceries Neji help her carry them home.

"Neji, can I ask you something?" asked Sakura.

"Sure." Said Neji.

"Do you love me?" asked Sakura looking up at him.

"I.. I .. I don't know yet, Sakura." Said Neji.

"I through so, Hinata told me about the will now I see that you are only trying it because you want to become the head clan leader. So you tried why don't you leave me alone." Said Sakura grabbing her groceries away from Neji hands and runs into her home, locking the door.

"Running up stairs and crying her eyes out, Sakura falls asleep, outside Neji curse to him self.

…..

"Uncle I need some advice?" asked Neji.

"Sure what is the problem." Said Hiashi looking at his nephew.

"Sakura ask me if I love her and I told her I don't know yet after I said that she told me that she knows about the will and then she told me to leave her alone." Replied Neji.

"Well, Neji think very hard on this questions, do you love her? Are you ready to give up anything to be with her? Are you ready to leave her alone? When she was at the hospital you never left her side? Do you care for her? Answered these five questions very carefully then you will know your answers. "Said Hiashi leaving Neji to think by him self.

…

Thinking over on the questions Neji mind answered them _. I do love her; yes I will give up anything to be with Sakura, no I'll not ready to leave her alone, no I never left her side when she was in the hospital, yes I do care deeply for her. I know my answers to her question I could to tell her._

Running back out to Ino flower store.

"Hey Neji." Said Ino.

"What flowers are Sakura's favorites?" asked Neji.

" Why?" asked Ino.

"Well, she ask me if I love her at that time didn't know, when I ask my uncle for some advice to give me five questions, I realized that I do love her." Said Neji.

"Good, Sakura you can come out of hiding now." Said Ino laughing.

Running out of her hiding place she jumps on Neji and hugs him.

"Sakura." Said Neji hugging her back.

"I love you Neji." Said Sakura.

"Sakura I'm sorry that I didn't know who to respond to your question but I give it a lot of though and I do realize that I love you so much, will you have me back in your life?" asked Neji.

"Yes, Neji." Said Sakura leading in and kissing him with all her passions.

* * *

 

A/N- Yeah I know this is small. It fix in with my plot to this story. Until next time. Bye


	9. Chapter eight: Planning the wedding

Finding Neji room, she opens the door and slides in and walks up to him.

"Sakura you okay?" asked Neji.

"Yes. Thank you." Said Sakura hugging him before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

…

Next day

Sakura changed into some clothes that Hinata brought her from her home, washing her face and going to bathroom for naturals calls. Sakura walks back in to see Neji half naked, staring at him and blushing, Neji just smirks at her.

"Sakura good morning." Said Neji.

"Good morning Neji." replied Sakura stopping her self from staring at his body.

Walking back out with them hand in hand, Sakura leans her head on Neji shoulder and smiles up to him.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Neji looking down at Sakura.

"Well we can plan out your wedding or not." Replied Sakura.

"Let's start planning then." Said Neji muttering under his breathe something else. _" I want to take her now but I'll want for the wedding."_

"Good, but let's get some food at the ramen stand." Replied Sakura pulling Neji along the way.

…..

"Naruto," called Sakura walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Said Neji.

"Good morning Neji." Said Naruto.

"So do you know where the rest are?" asked Sakura.

"How?" asked Naruto?

"I mean your friends. Dode"." Said Sakura.

"Right behind you." Said Ino.

"Good, Neji you take the guys and plan some parts of the wedding like who is best man and such, girls you will help me out by getting some other plans ready." Said Sakura finishing her breakfast and getting up but before she could, she fall into Neji's arms then kiss him.

"Bye." Said Sakura.

….

Girls, you are my bridesmaids but..wait " said Sakura running back to Neji.

"Neji who is going to be your best man?" asked Sakura.

"Shikamaru, why?" asked Neji.

"I didn't know who to pick for my maid of honor. Bye" said Sakura running back.

…..

"Ino, you are going to be my maid of honor." Said Sakura.

"Thanks." Said Ino.

"Hinata and Tenten you are still be my bridesmaids." Said Sakura looking at them.

"Hell yeah I will." Said Tenten.

"Sure Sakura." Said Hinata.

"Good, Flowers, Ino can you get some flowers from your family store?" asked Sakura.

"Yes no problem, what kind?" asked Ino.

Just then the guys came up and hugs them.

"Neji what flowers should we have?" asked Sakura.

"I'll say Violets." Said Neji.

"Good that's one of my favorite flowers and Tulips will be the next flower. Of course I'm be carrying down the walkway with white flowers." Said Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Sure I can get that." Said Ino hugging Shikamaru.

Next is the food and no Naruto it is not going to be Ramen." Said Sakura looking at him.

"But." Said Naruto.

"No buts Naruto." Said Sakura.

"Green salad first, streak with mashed potatoes and carrots in dip." Said Sakura putting her finger one her chin.

A/N- Let me know what you think of the meal at Sakura's and Neji's wedding? Click the little review bottom on the left corner to tell me our thoughts. Bye

 


	10. Chapter nine: The wedding part one

After two months have passed Konoha has ever seemed Sasuke Uchiha or Kabuto again. Maybe they gave up. No they are waiting for the right time. It was almost time for Sakura and Neji to get married. Actually in two days, as today was they couldn't see each other, so their friends or teammates took them away from each other.

With Sakura

"Come on, Sakura you haven't lost IT yet?" asked Ino as she indicated the it word.

"I'm saving it for Neji on your wedding night." Said Sakura.

"Fine but it is the most wonder experience in the world." Replied Ino.

"Why, Ino you lost yours did you?" asked Hinata.

"Yes to Shikamaru." said Ino.

"I wish the day would be over, so I can see Neji gain." Signed Sakura.

"Hey you know what, we can go a movie." Said Tenten.

"Sure." They all replied.

Walking to the movie theater, they went in and paid for there tickets to the movie called Dance until you stop it was a action, suspense, thriller movie.

With Neji

"Neji, who is anyone home?" asked Lee waving his hand in his face.

"Lee stop it." Said Neji.

"Good, are we going to train know, or just stand still all day." Replied Lee.

As Neji and Lee go at the training, Neji win the spar as he trained with his friends as he waited for the next day to come.

With both parties

At was getting late out, as Sakura friends went home after they took, Sakura home was they were going to stay over at the night with her. As Neji and his friends went over to his house to stay over too.

At Sakura house

"I getting very nervous, what if he doesn't want to marry me anymore?" she thought as she waited for friends.

Soon there was a knock on her door, walking over to it; Sakura opens it to see a pair of…..

A/N- who do you think it is? TTFN Bye

 


	11. Chapter ten: Father or Sasori.

As Sakura mouth drops opened, she comes straight face with her father.

"Father?" asked Sakura.

"Hi Sakura my girl." Replied Haro.

"I'm not your girl anymore." Hiss Sakura.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" he asked.

"Yes since you are no father of mine ever since you after mom and me when I was eleven years old. You have no right to call yourself mine father." Replied Sakura.

"Oh really." Haro replied.

"Yes now get out of my sight and Konoha, your dead here or should I say a missing-nin." Said Sakura.

"How? Why? When?" asked Haro.

"How is mom told all the people you had dead on a mission, she ever asks the third Hokage to put that in the books. Why you left for power, When eight weeks after you had left us." Replied Sakura.

" _Why am I talking to him? Said Sakura_

"He is our father" said inner Sakura.

" _He would be my father, not after he left us." Said Sakura._

"Keep dreaming you can't change your father not much the world." Said inner Sakura

" _I can try to as he did left mom and me." Said Sakura._

"So I also hear that you are getting married to whom?" asked Haro.

"That's none of your business." Replied Sakura.

"Oh yes it is when I have our mother here with me." Said Haro waving to his clone to bring her closer.

"Mom." Shouted Sakura.

"Sakura run, run now." Shouted Jenna.

"Shut up, Jenna." Hiss Haro.

"Please don't hurt her." Cried Sakura.

"Good, now tell me who are you marring?" asked Haro as his clone placing a kunai under her mother's neck.

"Neji Hyuuga." Replied Sakura.

"Oh him." Said Haro.

"Now let my mother go." Shouted Sakura.

"No, what rank are you? Who was our teammates and sensei?" asked Haro.

"I'm a jounin and a medic-nin. My teammates were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, my sensei was Kakashi Hatake." Replied Sakura.

"I heard a rumor that Itachi's younger brother did go to Orochimaru, I guess it was true. Naruto huh, he went on training for couple years but he is back, and the copy ninja Kakashi but you said was. So your new sensei is?" asked Haro.

As Sakura's friends walk around the corner, there see someone at Sakura's house. Sakura sees them and shouts" Guys run!" as her father turns around to see them he summoned six more copies of himself and grabs them, holding the here with kunai's at their throats.

"Tell me daughter." Said Haro pushing it deeper in her mother's neck, drawing blood with it.

"Fine, Tsunade, the fifth Hokage." Replied Sakura.

Tenten looks around to see some strings." Hinata use Byakugan see those strings." Said Tenten.

"Right, Byakugan." Said Hinata looking at the strings as she sees eight strings attached to the man in front of Sakura, as she quickly finds the person who is controlling him. "Sakura he's being controlled by strings, here the person." Said Hinata pointing to the bushes.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"So you found me." Said someone else as he jumps out to reveal himself.

"No, it can't be Chiyo killed, you by using your parents against you." Replied Sakura who was very shocked.

"Oh no she didn't kill me after all she didn't have the strength and chakra left in her, but she did put me in a comma for three years. Now I can have my revenge on you for destroying all my puppets. That's when I remember something about you. Your father was with us, I asked him if his daughter was named Sakura Haruno and guess what he did say yes." Said Sasori.

"Leave my dad and mom and friends out of this." Hiss Sakura.

"No I think I'll keep them for my new puppets, maybe we can have a battle again a fight, if you win your parents and friends can go free, but if I win their be mind and same with you be as my mistress." Said Sasori. "Oh might us at the same place as we fought same time by noon in four days." As Sasori disappeared with the other clones and Sakura family.

Falling down to the ground, Sakura cried and cried herself to sleep, until morning come by, her wedding day.

"Oh Shite." Shouted Sakura running out of the house and quickly running to the Hyuuga household.

Knocking on the door, Sakura waits for a few minutes until the door opens to reveal Neji.

"Neji, thank god." Cried Sakura hugging him.

"Mmmh Sakura wedding day, we aren't so pose to see each other until the wedding." Replied Neji hugging her back.

"Neji it's isn't the time for that, I need your help, as Sakura started to say but burst into tears, hugging him tightly.

"Sakura calm down and tell me." Whispered Neji rubbing his back.

After a few minutes, she sniffed and then looks up at him. "My father come back after eight years." Replied Sakura.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Neji.

"Yes, he a missing-nin, he came to see me but he was being controlled by Sasori of the red sand, he's alive Neji, the one that Chiyo had killed but didn't, Now he has my parents not to mention that he has my friends too and that is including Hinata." Said Sakura hugging him tighter.

"Sakura…can't…. Breathe… need…. Air.. Now." said Neji.

Sakura let's go of him and silently cry's, looking at her, Neji hugged her.

"It's okay." Said Neji.

"Neji it is not okay, if I don't fight him will he turned them into puppets." Replied Sakura.

What's this?" asked Hiasha.

"Uncle-in- law Hiasha, Hinata has been kidnapped with Tenten, Ino my mom and my father." Replied Sakura.

"When?" asked Hiasha.

"Two hours ago, I have been here for thirty minutes about give or take. I cried to her-self when it happen then I come right here after." Explained Sakura.

"Sakura, you took them?" asked Hiasha.

"Member of Akatsuki named Sasori." Replied Sakura looking at the ground.

"What!" shouted Hiasha.

"Haruno-sama." Said someone behind her, looking behind her to a ninja.

"Yes" replied Sakura.

"The Hokage would like to see you in her office." He replied.

Doing hand seals, Sakura disappeared from sight, landing in the Hokage's office.

"Tsuande-sama." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura you have a S- rank mission to uncover the Akatsuki base." said Tsunade.

"Sorry I can't it. my mother and Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka and Tenten have been kidnapped by Sasori of the red sand and he wants to fight me" replied Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura Get them back, I'll send a back-up team with you." Said Tsunade.

"No He said by myself not with anyone, I got to do this Tsuande if not they be turned into puppets. I'm leaving right now bye." Replied Sakura disappearing from Tsunade official and back home to pack.

A/N-I'm going to leave it right here. TTFN Bye

 


	12. Chapter eleven Win or lose part one

Sakura races back home and pack up all the things she need such as Kunai's, shuriken's and katanas and more weapons. As she finish packing she jumps to the gate and stops to see her other friends waiting for her.

"Naruto, you guys shouldn't be here." Replied Sakura walking up to them.

"Sakura I don't care, I'm going with you weather you like or not." Exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, Sasori-bitch ask me to go alone." Replied Sakura.

"No Sakura we are all coming with you." Said Neji walking up to her ands hugging her.

"Oh Neji thanks but… Sakura started but was cut off by Shikamaru. " Sakura we are going and you can't do anything about it. How troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Fine let's go." Said Sakura " but won't Tsunade be mad at you guys?"

"She the one that says we should go with you." Replied Naruto.

"Fine, let's go now." Said Sakura running ahead for them.

As it took them, two days just to get to the place that Sakura and Sasori had fought in two years before.

"You guys hide and don't help." replied Sakura as they nod their heads at her, Sakura runs out in the open and waits for ten minutes for him to appear.

"So good for you to come, Sakura-San." Hiss Sasori.

"When are my friend and parents!" shouted Sakura.

As he points up with his finger, Sakura follows it up to see and clay cage.

"Let me guess, you brought Deidara too." Said Sakura.

"Hi little girl." Said Deidara.

"Just great." Muttered Sakura.

As they just starts attacking Sakura, with clay birds and puppets. Sakura dodge and send them back at them with her own sun spins 1. As she runs towards them and as she disappears from sight and reappears from behind them kicking both of them. Stopping them selves they look up to see her smirking at them both.

"Look Sasori I defeated you with your grandmother and now you are doing the same thing as I having help. This fight was between you and me not Deidara was it." Said Sakura taking out a katana and placing it between them and her chest.

"Well you are stronger now ten before." Said Sasori standing up and moving a puppet to her as she smash it with one punch.

"Sakura razors!" shouted Sakura as Sakura flowers turn into razors and went towards him, as Deidara just was getting ready to attack her. Sakura looks to her right side to see that Deidara was running towards her with some clay birds.

As Sakura brings to do some hand signs and shouted out Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu as fire comes from her mouth and shoots at Deidara clay birds and him.

Sakura looks at Sasori as he slashes at her with two puppets, as she dogdes both of them, she didn't see Deidara planting some clay spiders on her back, as he detects them as Sakura dogdes one puppet.

"Damn." Shouted Sakura as she was covered by her blood off her backside. Quickly putting her chakra to her back it heals back as new. Sakura does some more hand seals and shouted out Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu as flames goes towards both Sasori and Deidara.

Jumping out of the way, Sasori looks at her with a smirk on his face. "Deidara, use it." Said Sasori.

Nodding his head, Deidara pulls out his clay dragon, and sens it at Sakura as she was not quick enough to dogde it, but she does some quick hand signs, and disapepars.

A/N-I hope you like this chapter. What should happen next in this battle. Tell me please, give me some ideas. Yes I'm using the oringal jutsus or trying too that is. TTFN R&R Bye

 


End file.
